


A few thoughts on the hospital room

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [21]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 3D, Hospitals, Pictures, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: I rebuilt the hospital room in Blender. While I was doing that, I noticed a few things ...





	A few thoughts on the hospital room

**Author's Note:**

> The Blender file can be downloaded here: [link](https://mega.nz/#!mYcWRADL!KMq2oVkLZhOxrf_pJPQEzWWXxCQZJT_r0NKGRvVW5A0)  
> 

I have never rebuilt a room before. If there are problems with the scene, I would be happy about feedback. There are a few problems I already know, but I do not know at the moment how I could do it better. The transitions between the wall segments are sometimes very dirty.  
  
When you look out the window you almost only see white. And I did not find the 3d model for the head light, so I just used the Blackwell Academy ceiling lights.  
  
  
  
By the way, the pictures you have seen so far are not of my reconstruction, but of the game. But I was very conscientious in doing everything exactly as in the original XD

But there are other things that I noticed. For whatever reason, Chloe decides not to stay in the chair in the hall but sits down in a dark corner outside the hospital.  
  
Kate has extreme mood swings. I hope the people who take care of her know that. First she is glad to see Max. After hugging Max, she goes back to her chair and here she looks anything but happy.  
  
But the one thing that absolutely kills me is the hospital itself. It's not surprising that Kate is still in poor shape. She is bullied by the hospital! I mean what the hell! I wonder if Nathan's dad has anything to do with this. Maybe he's trying to keep Kate quiet this way?

But what am I talking about? As already mentioned, you almost only see white when you look out of Kate's window. But with the right distance to the window you can see that in front of Kate's windows is a roof edge.  
  
Assuming that the hospital is reasonably constructed, there can not be many rooms right in front of the edge of the roof. Otherwise, the hospital would be built like a pyramid and I doubt that. I wonder what happened when Kate was taken to the hospital.  
**Paramedics** : The patient wanted to jump from a roof edge to death and could only be persuaded with much effort not to jump.  
**Doctor** : We have many nice rooms ... but we also have this one room at the top with a direct view on the roof edge * laughs evilly *

No wonder Kate pulled the curtains! I think we can assume that wheelchair users in this hospital are not allowed to use elevators, people with severe burns are likely to be housed in rooms with an open log fire, and unconscious patients who do not say "please" are not treated.

Anyway, have fun with the room!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
